Soundless
by Sky Calliope
Summary: When Annabeth Chase is made deaf by a explosion whilst walking to her boyfriends house, her world is turned silent. As if someone had pressed the mute button. And there's nothing the doctors can do about it. Ambrosia and nectar aren't working either. This is an unfixable problem. Rated T just in case.


**Soundless- When Annabeth Chase is made deaf by a explosion whilst walking to her boyfriends house, her world is turned silent. As if someone had pressed the mute button. And there's nothing the doctors can do about it. Ambrosia and nectar aren't working either. This is an unfixable problem.  
**

**So, hi there! That summary sucked!  
**

**Few things-  
**

**1. In this fic they are demigods.**

**2. It is set after Blood of Olympus ( hoping they survive!) So that makes them around 17 years old.**

**3. I am having to type this on fanfiction instead of word so please excuse any missed capital letters or anything like that. **

**4. I don't own PJO because if i did then i would be Rick. I am not Rick.**

_THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION.  
_

_Thats all i know and right now its all i care about. Like all my worries suddenly disappeared. Except one. _

I wake to a bright white light flashing in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I see white walls. It takes me a moment to realize someone is holding my hand. I look to my left and see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, smiling down at me. His smile is sympathetic and there is some emotion in his eyes. It takes me a moment to register what it is. Sadness.

But why would he be sad. I'm alive. He should be anything but sad. After some time I come to the conclusion that he must be sad because I am in hospital. I hope that is it. But for some reason it doesn't feel like the answer.

Percy says something, but for some strange reason, I cant hear him. I dismiss this as the fault of the drugs i must be on. He stands up to leave but before he does he leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. I smile. He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

For some time I drift in and out of consciousness but when I finally properly awake, I am in a different room. A nurse sits in the corner, typing on a computer. I sit there for some time before i decide to try and sit up. I attempt to push myself up using my arms but they were to weak. I flop back onto the hospital bed. The nurse must have heard me struggling and turned around. She smiled when she saw I was awake. She stood and walked, rather quickly to my bedside. She smiled and waved a greeting. I wonder why she did not speak. When i tried, and failed to sit up, she helped me and passed me a glass of water. I nodded my thanks.

I lost track of time for a while and I think i must have slept through dinner. I am shook awake by a different nurse, Who places a plate on my table. On the plate is two slices of toast with butter and next to the plate there is is cup of milk. I obediently eat and drink what is in front of me.

_A few days later..._

I have been following the same routine for days now. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, eat, sleep. A repetitive cycle. To be honest, Its getting kinda boring. One of the the only exceptions in this routine was a couple of days ago. I was placed in a wheelchair and taken down to a room which i figured was an office. A doctor was there waiting for me. I still couldn't hear anyone and I was beginning to doubt that it was the drugs. The fact that I couldn't hear anyone made it hard to communicate but thankfully the doctors and nurses recognized this and wrote things down for me. I could still talk so asking them things was not a problem.

The doctor in this office had visited me several times in the past few days. He never said anything and never stayed for more than 5 minutes. When he came to my room it was usually to write things down on a piece of paper. He hardly ever glanced at me. It was almost as if I wasn't there.

Today he looked up as i was wheeled into the room. He said something to the nurse and she left. He picked up a notebook and began writing. I sat for several minutes as he wrote. Eventually he handed me the notebook. What it said shocked me.

_Hello Annabeth, you are probably wondering who I am. My name is DR. Prince. You are probably also wondering why you cant hear anything. On that day you were walking through that park, there was a bombing. You weren't injured very badly compared to some people, just a fractured ankle and a dislocated wrist from falling over. But you also lost your hearing. The noise burst your eardrums and you are now deaf. From tests we have run, we can tell you that you will never hear anything again. Hearing aids won't help. I'm very sorry Annabeth. We estimate that you can be released from hospital in 3-5 days. _

I stare at DR. Prince. His expression is one of worry and sadness.

My worst fear has been confirmed. This has always been a possibility lingering in the back of my head, I just never wanted to think about it. I feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. _Don't cry, don't cry, be strong, _I tell myself. But I cant help it. The tears fall silently down my face. My one worry that never left me is staring me right in the face. I am deaf.

**Please correct me on any of the "medical" stuff if its wrong. **

**Well i hope this was worth you time and that it wasn't riddled with mistakes. Just tell me if there is any! **

**I hope this was long enough and if people like this then i will update.**


End file.
